Distracciones
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: Que no prestasen atención mientras explicaba algo en contra de su voluntad, era lo que realmente le molestaba. RyomaxSakunoxKintarou.


**Disclaimer: **Prince of tennis no me pertenece (blablabla) xD

* * *

Fic dedicado a **Lucilatorres**, por su cumpleaños :D ¡Muchas felicidades y que cumplas muchos más ~!

* * *

**.Distracciones.**

-

No sabía cómo había parado en esa situación. Podría dejarlo pasar por ella… pero la segunda compañía lo desconcertaba.

Suponía que el saber inglés tiene sus pros y sus contras. Lo malo de ello, era que venían otros en tu búsqueda para pedirte con caritas de cachorritos abandonados que les enseñaras. Así no ocurrió el caso precisamente, pero viendo miradas de los senpais, y más teniendo miedo de Ryuuzaki Sumire, accedió. Dar pequeñas clases a su nieta no era problema, no interrumpía, atendía y hacía que no tuviera que repetir demasiado las cosas… en ocasiones.

Pero no esperaba que se le fuera del pico comentar ese detalle a cierto pelirrojo de kansai. Porque sabía que a él se le da mucho peor las materias.

—Espera, espera, espera…

Ryoma bufó y Sakuno miró al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

—Entonces, para diferenciar el presente continuo, del presente simple…

Echizen apoyó su mejilla en su mano, soltando un largo suspiro cansado.

—Ryuuzaki, explícaselo.

La vio sorprenderse y mirarlos de hito en hito algo exaltada. Sus mejillas no tardaron en acentuarse el color rojo, porque ya estaba coloreada desde que comenzaron con las lecciones. Cogió su libro, le dio un repaso y se volvió nerviosa hacia Tooyama. Su voz comenzó siendo simples balbuceos, y Kintarou, para entender y escucharla, se acercaba más con inocencia, colocándola más nerviosa.

No le gustaba repetir más de dos o tres veces las cosas, si Ryuuzaki ha estado atendiendo, debe de haberlo pillado al menos a la segunda, además que era fácil. Por lo que vio bien mandar a la joven a que se lo volviera ella a explicar. Además de ver si había entendido, también servía para no complicarse él más.

—¡Oh, ya entiendo! —exclamó Kintarou. —…O eso creo.

Escribió unas frases y se las ofreció a Ryoma. Con no muchas ganas, tomó la libreta, y después de haber descifrado su caligrafía, corrigió una pequeña parte. Pero sí notó que lo había entendido más o menos.

—Sakuno-chan se expresa más claro. —sonrió de oreja a oreja, contento de no tener tantos fallos.

Echizen ignoró a Tooyama y se dedicó a revisar otras frases hechas por la joven, marcando dos de cinco el pequeño error, siendo en las dos el mismo, que contenían. Sakuno dio un ligero respingo al sentir la cercanía del joven tenista para mostrarle la libreta, pero no le dijo qué fallaba. Simplemente le enseñó unas hechas del libro para que hiciera comparación, y entonces, Ryuuzaki lo comprendió.

Dejó unos minutos tras dejarles frases para traducir, mientras él se dedicaba a mirar las musarañas, botando una pelota de tenis contra el suelo de manera distraída. Escuchando unos murmullos y unas leves risitas, no tuvo otra que dirigirles la mirada de reojo, parpadeando.

¿Qué se supone que hacían?

—…Veo que habéis terminado.

Ante la ruda voz de Ryoma, la única que saltó por el _susto_ fue Sakuno. Kintarou sonreía aún más.

—Eh…ah…no, esto…

Su cara se coloreó aún más de rojo al sentir la penetrante mirada del chico, haciéndola agachar la cabeza. El pelirrojo se inclinó desde su posición y mostró la libreta con la que reían y hablaban antes, enseñándole algo con lo que él mismo se sentía orgulloso de haber hecho. Sujetó una esquina de la libreta, y comenzó a soltar hojas rápidamente, exponiéndole una animación en dibujos.

Sakuno escondió más su rostro al ver el cambio de expresión en el de Ryoma. A éste se le ensombreció, y Kintarou parpadeó sin comprender.

—¿No te gusta Koshimae?

La pelota amarilla que tenía Echizen en su mano izquierda, resbaló de ésta y cayó rebotando en el suelo hasta colarse bajo la cama del príncipe.

—¿…Koshimae?

La mirada fulminante que le lanzó a Kintarou lo hizo tragar y retroceder un poco.

—Feliz suspenso, Tooyama.

—¿¡EH!?

Su cara de horror no tenía precio. Aquel monigote mal hecho que dibujó tantas veces para la animación, era él, mostrándolo como un ogro.

Pero lo que le cabreó más –aparte que ni obedecieron en hacer su tarea- fue verla a ella cooperar y reír por ello, aún sabiendo que fue Kintarou quien la distrajo.

-

* * *

Me fijé que le gustaba este trío, por lo que intenté volver a escribir sobre ellos :) Como tuvo el gran detalle en mi cumpleaños de dedicarme un capítulo de Tabla Naturaleza, pues quise hacer algo para ella :DD

Espero que te guste, lo escribí ahora mismo y son casi las 1 am XD, será sencillo, pero... en fin, espero que entretenga :)

¡Feliz cumple, Lilu x3!


End file.
